


Elsanna Short-Story Collection

by Cyrianu



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Romance, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9474332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyrianu/pseuds/Cyrianu
Summary: This will be where I collect all my drabbles/short stories for the Elsanna fandom. Ratings may vary.





	

 

So, this came courtesy of a prompt by prompts-to-inspire on Tumblr:

Person A is throwing stone at person B's Window, attempting to be romantic. When A does not appear at the window, A results to throwing a rock, in turn smashing the window.

Rating: K+

**Smashed**

Wrapping herself in a towel, Elsa jumped out of the shower. Her platinum-blonde hair flipped around behind her like a cape in the wind.

 _What in the hell was that?_ She thought to herself, and then remembered the previous _tink_ sounds she'd heard prior. _Scratch that, I know what it was…_

Elsa walked into her bedroom to find the window broken; shards of glass surrounded a small rock on the floor.

_Who did this?_

She slid on a pair of slippers before cautiously making her way to the windowsill. When she peered out, she glimpsed a flash of strawberry blonde hair disappear behind a tree trunk.

"Anna…" Elsa called out through the hole where the window _had been_.

A young woman with twin braids slipped out from behind the tree, moonlight reflecting off her hair and teal eyes.

"Hi Elsa," the young woman replied sheepishly with a small wave of her hand. "I'm _so_ sorry! I didn't mean to break your window. Of course you were in the shower, and not ignoring me." Anna grimaced, then repeatedly slammed her palm against her forehead while chanting, "stupid, stupid, stupid…"

"Stop that, Anna! You're not stupid." Elsa frowned in remembrance of their disastrous lunch date, "and… I'm sorry about earlier, I should have shown more trust in you – you were just talking to him, even if _he_ was seeking more."

Elsa paused briefly to clear her thoughts, then smiled and called out to Anna, "I'll be down in a moment to let you in." She quickly threw on the nightclothes she had set aside before her shower, slipped on her powder-blue robe, and proceeded downstairs.

Upon opening the door, she was knocked back against the wall, face being peppered with kisses between Anna's continued apology, "I- am- so- so- sorry! I'll- pay- for- the- window."

Elsa merely sighed in reply, "don't worry about the window, Anna; I can deal with that. That's not what's important, anyways. But, can we move somewhere else?"

"Oh… right, sorry about that," Anna giggled before stepping back and making her way towards the couch. "Couch okay?"

"The couch is fine," Elsa laughed as she closed and locked the door. She strolled over to the couch herself.

Once Elsa was seated, Anna looked over at her while biting her lower lip.

"Yes?"

Anna hesitantly asked, "so, umm… what _is_ more important?"

"You, of course," Elsa frowned again, brow furrowed tightly. "I was so angry with _him_ ; but I took it out on you instead. I know you're just such a friendly, outgoing person. I could see that he perceived your good-spirited nature as more than that, however. But, you didn't deserve my anger, or me showing distrust towards your intentions." Elsa reached out to hold Anna's hands, tenderly rubbing the backs with her thumbs as she plead, "I am very sorry, Anna."

"Thank you, Elsa," Anna answered. "I know you aren't usually like that; and you are far more perceptive it seems when it comes to the intentions of others."

"That's because you are far more trusting and warm-hearted," Elsa interjected.

Anna chortled, "Trusting – maybe. Warm-hearted – no, my dear Elsa, you are no less warm-hearted than I am; far from it, I would wager."

Elsa leaned in, tenderly kissing Anna. "You are far too good for me," she whispered under her breath.


End file.
